Myths A La Gundam
by Personification of Fluff
Summary: Myths with a Gundam twist. 6x9, 2xH 2 of them, 5xS, 3x4 YAOI, LUx13, 1xR, 3xMU Now taking requests.
1. Noin and Zechs

I have a odd fascination with mythology. When I got a Mythology book for Christmas, I saw Cupid and Psyche, and it made me think of Zechs and Noin. This is the story of Cupid and Psyche, with the Gundam people instead of the Greek characters. It follows the story almost to the letter. I don't own Gundam Wing, and if I own Cupid and Psyche, then I should be passing Ancient Civilzations with flying colors considering that would mean I would have been alive at the time it was written. 

  
  


I realize that some of the Gods and Godesses may seem odd, but I tried to make them fit as best I could. 

~~~~~~

  
  


There was once a girl, whose beauty was so great, stories were told all over the world of it. People came from far and wide to see Noin and her famed looks, leaving the temples where they worshipped Relena, the Goddess of Love and Beauty, to lay their gifts in front of Noin instead. 

  
  


Relena grew insanely jealous to see her followers desert her for a mere mortal. She called to her son, Zechs, the winged God of Love, telling him to shoot Noin with one of his arrows and make her fall in love with the ugliest thing on the planet. Zechs would have indeed made Noin fall in love with Dr. J, except that when he saw the blocky blue hair and soulful eyes, he could not raise his bow. 

  
  


Noin, however, never ended up marrying anybody. Her two sisters were married happily, but she could find nobody. Men came and went, only to admire her beauty. In all actuality, Noin was just becoming a pain in her father's side. To rid himself of the thorn, he travelled to Delphi, where the temple of Trowa, God of Truth, Light, and Music stood, to ask the God how to marry off his daughter.

  
  


Trowa spoke through the Oracle in his temple, saying,: "A great injustice must be made indeed to wed your daughter. She must dress as one in mourning does and travel to the summit of a rocky hill and be left alone there, where a winged serpent will carry him off as his wife." 

  
  


Saddened as her family was, they did as Trowa had told them. Noin kept her spirits up by telling them not to weep. "I was unhappy in my previous life, and am glad the end has come." Left alone on the rocky hill, Noin waited for the winged serpent, but instead White-Taurus-Suit, gentlest of all the Wind-Gods, who lifted Noin up and carried her to a sweet, grassy hill. Off the hill was a mansion suitable for a God, with gold pillars, silver walls, and precious jewels for the floor. As she drew nearer, voices whispered in her ear, though she could see no one. "We are your servants," they told her. "And ready fulfill any wish you have." 

  
  


Noin was bathed and fed, redressed in Godly garments, and sent off to bed, all without seeing another person. 'I have no fears,' she told herself. 'I will know my husband will come tonight.' It came to be as she thought, and she knew she had no fears when she heard the most sexiest voice she'd ever heard in her ear, and his warm body near hers. 

  
  


Their half-and-half relationship did not quite satisfy her, but she was happy, and time past quickly. She had not realized how much time until her two sisters, Dorothy and Une, came to visit her. "You cannot see them, for it will bring about your own destruction." her husband warned. But Noin cried at not being able to see them, and not even her husband's caresses made her feel better. Finally, he told her she was allowed to see them. "But you must promise me that you will not let yourself became persuaded into trying to see my face, for if you do, we will be forever parted." 

  
  


"I would rather die a thousand deaths then be parted from you!" Noin confessed. 

The Mobile Doll Wind-God brought Dorothy and Noin to the palace Noin lived. As soon as they saw where she lived, the two grew insanely jealous. "Where is your husband to whom all this belongs?" Dorothy asked. "And what is he like?"

  
  


"He is a very young and handsome man." Noin lied. She had never seen her husband's face. He would not let her. "He's away on a hunting expedition right now." Later, her two sisters left, both of them already conspiring with each other has to how to ruin Noin's happiness. 

  
  


Noin's husband tried to persuade her not to see her sisters again, but Noin said no. "You keep your face hidden from me with the silver mask you always wear. My servants are bodiless voices. Am I not be allowed to see anybody at all? Especially my own family?" He yielded again, and the next day Une and Dorothy came out, their plan rock hard. 

  
  


The two had already figured out by Noin's contradicting answers on her husband's appearance. that she had not yet seen him. They were kind, and reproached her for hiding the truth from them. They told her that though he may wear the body of the man, underneath the silver crane-like mask he was really the fearful serpent Trowa had predicted, and that one day he would grow hungry and eat her. Noin became fearful and listened to them as they told her that she must take the dagger they handed her, and she must take off his mask, revealing the serpent inside, and kill him before he killed her. 

  
  


"After all," Une told her, thinking of slapping her sister. "He must be a snake if he only comes out in the dark to be with you." 

  
  


Her heart was so full of love for her husband though, that she could not bring herself to believe her sisters words. Instead, she would prove them wrong, by seeing his unmasked face. That night, she did as she'd decided. Noin lit a light and tiptoed to the bed, where her sleeping husband lay. On the bed was not a monster, but the most handsomest man she had ever seen. He was so... God-cursed *sexy* that she knew it must be Zechs, God of Love. Noin grew ashamed of her actions, but before she could put the light away and act as if nothing had ever been, some of the hot wax dripped off the light and landed on Zechs' chest. 

  
  


Zechs woke up immediately, and spread his wings, flying off in pain. "Love cannot be where there is no trust." 

  
  


"My husband is the God of Love," Noin told herself. "Is he gone forever? No, it can't be. There must be some love left in his heart. In any rate, I will search the world for him, to show him the love in my heart." She didn't know where to go, or what to do, but she would go anyway.

  
  


Noin's husband, meanwhile, had ran to his mother, telling her all that had happened, so that she may fix his wound. Relena grew angry when she heard what had happened, and, leaving her son to recuperate, she left to find Noin and show her what pacifism was to a Goddess. 

  
  


She did everything she could to make things right again, with no answer anywhere. Noin even tried to win the Gods to her side, but they did nothing, fearful of what Relena would do to them if she found out. In a final act of depression, Noin travelled to the house of Relena herself to ask forgiveness, secretly hoping that Zechs himself might be there. 

  
  


"Hahahahaha!" Relena laughed scornfully when she saw Noin at the door to herself. "Have you come to ask for another husband from me, Noin? In truth, you are so ugly not even a blind man would want you. Therefore, I shall show you my good will: it will be training you in the most diligent and painful ways. For those are the only ways you will find a lover." Relena then took out packages of the tiniest seeds and spilt them on the table. "By nightfall these must be sorted." She then left Noin alone to do the sorting. 

Knowing she would never be able to sort all these seeds, Noin sat and cried. Her tears, though it softened the heart of no mortal or God, made the tiny ants feel awful, and Quatre, Prince of the Ants came to Noin. "Lady, why are you weeping? My Space Heart makes me feel your pain. What is it that makes you so depressed and in so much pain?"

  
  


Noin told Quatre, Prince of the Ants her story. Quatre was so moved, both by his Space Heart and by Noin's words, called to his Maguanac companion Ants. They sorted the seeds for her, and when Relena came back at nightfall, she saw the task finished.

  
  


"Your work is by no means over." Relena told Noin, giving her a piece of stale bread ans sending her off to the floor to sleep. If she starved Noin, then that would surely make her beauty fade away! While Noin fell asleep, Relena went to check on Zechs and make sure his wounds were healing. 

  
  


Relena had a task for Noin the next morning. "Go down to the stream where the golden sheep graze, and bring me some of their golden fur." 

  
  


She did as she was told, but when Noin found the stream, she was overcome with a Great desire to throw herself into it. Instead, a little reed stopped her. "I am Sally. Noin, instead of 

getting the wool from the sheep as they graze, wait until they come the river to drink. Here, the bramble bushes catch some of their fur, and you may take as much as you like."

When Noin returned with more then enough golden wool, Relena grew angry. "Someone helped you!" she accused, knowing Noin never could have done it herself. "But I will give you another chance. Take this flask, and fill it from the river Styx, the great black river." Relena knew full well the task was as impossible as the others. The walls of the waterfall from which the Styx flowed were so steep and slimy only a winged creature could reach it. 

  
  


But just like the other two times, someone came to Noin's rescue. A great eagle who called himself Heero took the flask in it's talons and filled it for her, bringing it back, he would not accept her thanks, he could only say: "Mission accomplished." 

  
  


Noin brought the water back to Relena, who only grew more persistent. She would make sure that Noin would fail one of her tasks! Giving Noin a box, she told her to go down to the Underworld and get a secret beauty ingredient from Hilde, Queen of the Underworld. 

  
  


First going to Dr. G's house, who knew the way to the Underworld, Noin followed his directions. She went down a great hole in the Earth, then across the river of the dead with the help of the boatman, Cancer. From there she went straight up the road, getting passed the three-headed mobile doll that guarded the Underworld by feeding him some cupcakes (made with oil). 

  
  


Hilde greeted her happily, and gave her the box easily. "It's nice to see some new blood down here. It's a good thing that we girls stick together, right? Too bad my husband Duo, God of the Death and King of the Underworld isn't here. He'd love to meet you."

  
  


The next trial that came upon Noin was her own fault. She wanted to see so badly what was in the box, and she wanted to maybe try some of it herself. She knew full well that the tasks Relena was asking from her weren't doing things for her looks, and she was always worried Zechs would appear at any moment. When he appeared, she wanted to look as beautiful as she had been before. Opening the box, she sadly saw there was nothing in it. Instead of closing the box, Noin suddenly feel asleep, for that was what had been let out when she had opened the box.

  
  


Zechs, meanwhile, was healed from his wounds. Relena had tried to keep him locked up, but Love could not be kept imprisoned. Spreading his wings, he simply flew out threw the window, and immediately began searching for his beautiful Noin that he had longed for. He found her sleeping at the door to the palace. Wiping the sleep away from her eyes and waking her with a gentle prick from one of his arrows, he smiled down at her. "Noin, you are such a curious little thing. You should have been much more careful. You could have slept forever if I didn't come to wipe the sleep away. Go and take sleep to my mother. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything else."

  
  


She rushed off to do as her husband had bade, while Zechs flew to Olympus. There, he went straight to Wufei, King of the Gods, and told him all that had happened. "A great injustice this is indeed. Your mother has proved herself to be quite weak." Wufei called for all the Gods to come to Olympus, including Trowa, Hilde, and Duo. There, he called Noin forward. "A great injustice as been done, and I will make it right. Noin and Zechs, no matter what Relena may say, are now formally married. The injustice has been fixed, and justice has been served. "

  
  


Relena started forward. "But Wufei, where is my justice?"

  
  


"You, Relena, get no justice. The weak deserve no justice." With that said, he called forth Catherine, Goddess of Youth and Cupbearer to the Gods.Catherine carried with her a cup of ambrosia and nectar. It was Wufei himself who fed it to Noin. This turned Noin into an immortal, and Relena could not object to an immortal daughter-in-law. After all, it meant that Noin could not be on Earth where she turned men gazes away from herself. 

  
  


With Noin also being a Goddess, it meant that she and Zechs could be together forever, and this why Love and Soul are always found together.

  
  


~~~~

  
  


Now, just to try and explain why I paired up the Gundam Pilots with the dieties:

Trowa was Apollo: he was the God of Music, and Trowa plays the flute

he is the father of the God of Medicine, and Trowa helped heal Heero after he blew up Zero one. 

he can't tell a lie, and Trowa doesn't lie because he never speaks in the first place

He is the Archer God, and Trowa gets knives thrown at him for a living... okay, even I'd admit that one is stretching it...

  
  


Relena was Aphrodite: one, both are blond

Zechs was Cupid, and Cupid is related to Aphrodite, as is Relena related to Zechs

  
  


Quatre was prince of the Ants: There are really only 5 gods in this story, and I needed to get Quatre in there. The Ants took pity on Noin, which made sense because of his Space Heart, and he has 40 guys who follow him around, so they are the other ants. 

  
  


Dorothy and Une as the Wicked Sisters: Dorothy, I just don't like (Except in Endless Waltz) so she *had* to be the evil person, and even though I like Une, whenever she's in her military persona, she always seems to pick on Noin... mainly because Noin keeps disagreeing with her.

  
  


White Taurus Suit was Zephyr: Noin rides in a white Taurus suit, and I couldn't think of anybody to be the wind God. 

  
  


Sally was a Reed: I needed to get Sally in here to. She's cool! And she and Noin work together a lot!

  
  


Heero was an Eagle: First, the Eagle is described as being 'dark'. If Heero isn't dark, I don't know what is. What else can you describe that glower of his. 

His Gundam is Wing Zero, which turns into a bird. Hello? That one was obvious! 

  
  


Duo was Hades: The closest thing to God of Death.

  
  


Hilde was Persephone: Persephone is married to Hades. Hilde and Duo are (IMHO) a couple. 

  
  


Wufei was Zeus: Another bit of a stretch considering that Zeus was promiscuous and Wufei doesn't really want anything to do with women (I'm not saying he's gay, I'm saying he doesn't want a relationship and tends to try and steer clear of women.) But Zeus is the God of Justice. If that's not Wufei, I don't know what is. 

  
  


Catherine was Hebe: She works in a circus. She's young and pretty. I consider that youthful. You can ever get old working in a circus!... unless you're the manager....


	2. The God of Death

This would be the story of the Persephony and Hades, but it's gone a la Gundam, turning it into an AU fic of Hilde and Duo. ^_^

The names of the gods change constantly. This is so that I can get lots of the GW boys in here. For instance, the boatman of the river Styx was Cancer. Now it's Howard. Why? Well, because I wanted to get Howard in here (he was feeling neglected) and because this is about Duo. Who does Duo hang out with a lot? Howard. So of course Howard had to be in here _somewhere_. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Lucrezia, Goddess of Corn, had only one daughter, Hilde, the Maiden of the Spring. Lucrezia treasured her daughter, for Hilde was the most prized thing she had. One day, she left Hilde alone when she went to go check on how the mortals were faring with the harvest. 

  
  


Though she had been warned to stay near the house on Olympus, Hilde was curious as to what the mortal realm looked like, so she ventured down to the Earth, following in her mother's footsteps. Hilde gasped, seeing the rolling hills and green grass, and smells like she had never known. She sat down beside a small purple flower. 

  
  


"Hi there!" she greeted it. "I'm new here! What are you?"

  
  


"I'm a flower." The little narcissus told her. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Meanwhile, far below the Earth's surface, the God of Death was uneasy. He wanted something to do! Death could be so boring sometimes! And he was lonely... Something suddenly jumped into his lap as he sat in his throne.

  
  


"Don't be lonely, master!" the dog barked.

  
  


He sighed, rubbing the dog's heads affectionately. "Deathscythe, Custom, Hell, you know that you are supposed to be guarding the entrance to the Underworld. So why are you sitting in my lap?"

  
  


"Because you're sad and lonely! You can come and play with us! We can play with some of the people in Tartarus by throwing their bodies like a discus!" Deatscythe, Hell, and Custom, the three headed dog, suggested happily.

  
  


"No thank you. I don't feel like playing. Go back to your post, ya here?"

  
  


The dog lowered his tail between his legs. "Okay Master Duo..."

  
  


Duo Maxwell, the God of Death (And the Underworld, and yes, Gold too!) sighed again, shifting his weight unto his elbow, leaning against the arm of his throne. He toyed with the end of his long brown braid, putting it over his top lip like a moustache. 'I'm so lonely! Just because I'm the God of Death, it shouldn't mean I should be lonely, right? I'll gladly become the God of Death for the sake of the Underworld... but do I have to be so lonely?' Picking up the scythe, he used it like a poker to flick on the TV and change the channel until he found something interesting.

  
  


A girl.

  
  


A very pretty girl. 

  
  


A girl who, upon sight of her, he felt something stir in his heart. Something Duo had never felt before...

  
  


She was very skinny, and reminded him a bit of a dryad. She seemed to be deep in conversation with a flower, and Duo knew that if she could do that than she had to be someone extremely important. Maybe she was a naiad... the girl couldn't be a dryad, because her hair was blue, and dryads didn't have blue hair. It was shortly cropped, and hung over her left eye, far enough over that her clear blue eye could just be seen. Right now, it was smiling at the narcissus happily, but Duo could just imagine what she would look like mad: her eyes turning slightly cold, still unable to mask the perkiness she held within, and her eyebrows knotting together, making her angry look become more cute than anything. He turned the volume up on his television just in time to hear her laugh, a sound that cut into his heart even more than her looks had.

  
  


"You're so cute! Are all flowers like you, little narcissus?"

  
  


"Nope. Some have thorns, and are ready to prick you!" the little flower laughed, sounding very much like the girl herself. "So tell me little curious girl, who are you exactly? Not many would start talking to a vain flower such as myself, no matter how pretty my perfume."

  
  


"My name is Hilde..."

  
  


'Hilde. Hilde.' Duo ran her name over and over in his head. It sounded so pretty and musical. There was a slightly familiar ring to it as well. Duo stared at Hilde a moment, before turning off the tv. He stood up, calling to his servants to prepare his chariot. 'I may be lonely now, but I will not be for long.' Duo wanted her. He wanted her so badly he felt like he couldn't breathe. 

  
  


*****

  
  


She laughed again, rolling over on her back on the sweet smelling grass. "I love it here, little narcissus! My mother wouldn't let me come off of Olympus, and now that I'm here in the mortal realm, I don't want to leave! It's so wonderful!"

  
  


The little flower laughed back. "I like it here too." She suddenly paused, her tiny flowers, shaking. "The Earth is moving!"

  
  


Hilde sat up abruptly. She hadn't felt anything. The water's movement caught her eye, and watched in astonishment as a young man walked through it's sandy shore to cross over closer to her. She had seen guys before, but Hilde had never seen anybody that looked quite like him. Tall, blue eyes that kept shifting over to purple, a braid past down his waist that looked soft as silk, dark clothes that didn't look like they were wet at all, and a smile that made her suddenly feel light headed.

  
  


"Hi there." the young man said, his voice light and carefree. Dup paused suddenly, wondering what he should do next. "My name is Duo Maxwell, have you ever heard of me before?"

  
  


"No..." she told him shyly. 

  
  


'Excellent, she doesn't know I'm the God of Death. But now what in my home of Hell am I supposed to say?' He raised an eyebrow, looking at her quizzically. "So, you're from Olympus, aren't you?"

  
  


She started to move away, scared by the young man. "How did you know I'm from Olympus."

  
  


"'Cuz I'm from there too." Duo confided, winking at her. "I just don't spend a lot of time there."

  
  


"I have to spend all my time there." Hilde huffed, crossing her arms angrily. "It sucks! I mean, I want to see what else there is in the world, not just the roof over my head! Mom won't let me the house! How unfair is that?"

  
  


"Very unfair." Duo sat down on the sandy shore, only a few feet from Hilde. "I'm the same way. I mean, it's not like your situation exactly, but I'm restricted to me home as well. See, not a lot of people like me, so I have to stay by myself. Actually, that's not true. I have a few servants, but that's it. Servants. No friends, no family. The closest thing I have for family is my pet dog."

  
  


Hilde moved closer to the young God of Death, and put a calm hand on his arm. "I like you, Duo."

  
  


Duo felt his heart leap at her touch and gentle words. What was it about this girl that enticed him so? 

  
  


"No!" the narcissus cried. "Don't get near him! He's the God of..."

  
  


The little flower was cut off by Duo, who started talking to Hilde. She was so concentrated on him that she couldn't hear the little flower. "Tell me, would you like to see my home... I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." he lied.

  
  


"My name is Hilde."

  
  


"Would you like to see my home, Hilde?"

  
  


"Very much!"

  
  


"Great!" Dup stood up, taking Hilde's hand. He gave a shrill whistle, and his chariot, drawn by two black steeds, came thundering from seemingly out of the blue. They snorted, and Hilde reached out to touch them. Duo didn't make a move to stop her, he just continued to hold her hand, a lopsided grin plastered all over his face. 

  
  


"Oh Duo, they're gorgeous! What are they?"

  
  


"Uh... Um... Oh! Those are horses, Hilde. The one of the left is called Mobile, and the one on the right is Suit." He helped Hilde into his chariot. She stood in front of him, his arms keeping her safe as he held unto the reigns. Flicking them lightly, Mobile and Suit started pulling them along.

  
  


"Duo, I almost forgot to ask! If you are an Olympian, then exactly what are you the God of?" 

  
  


"I'm the God of Death, babe!" he told her smiling. His horses suddenly picked up speed, their hooves lifting off the ground. Duo pulled on the reigns, turning his horses around, as they plunged down head first into to ground that had opened up into a chasm, leading straight down into the Underworld.

  
  


The ground closed itself back up, the only thing remaining of Hilde was her voice being along the breeze, of her scream.

  
  


*****

  
  


Lucrezia spun around. "Hilde?" she knew that she had heard her daughter scream, but where had it come from? Lucrezia picked up the edges of her toga, flying quickly to the great mountain of Olympus. She looked in the window of her house, but Hilde was not there. "Oh Gods, Hilde, where are you??"

  
  


*****

  
  


As the chariot levelled back off, Hilde stopped her screaming. She gave a little bounce, clapping her hands. "Gods Duo! That was so much fun!" 

  
  


Duo smiled, freeing a hand to ruffle Hilde's affectionately. _Quite_ affectionately considering that he was the God of Death. "Then maybe we can do it again sometime." he looked over the edge of the chariot and waved down below, to a man who was throwing a black cape over his pineapple print toga. "Hey, Howard!"

  
  


The now cloaked man looked up, waving back. His voice was slightly strained. "Hey, Master Duo!"

  
  


Looking back at Hilde, Duo explained. "That's Howard, my boatman. He carries the dead across the river Styx. It looks like I'll we'll be getting some new people in."

  
  


"Oh, those poor people!" Hilde covered her mouth with her hand.

  
  


He smiled at her comfortingly. "Don't worry, Hilde. It was their time. The Fates had decided it long ago." he continued driving them both to his palace.

  
  


*****

  
  


While Hilde was enjoying her time with the God of Death, above the Earth, Lucrezia was becoming extremely nervous. She had asked everyone she could find (no plants), but no one knew what happened to her beloved daughter. In despair, she drifted up to the sky, going to the last person she could think of. The sun. The sun told her that her daughter had been taken by the God of Death to the Underworld. 

  
  


Lucrezia was so saddened by the that she left Olympus entirely. For a long time she dwelt on the Earth, knowing that her daughter was somewhere under her feet. No one interferred with her earthly wanderings, until Wufei, King of the Gods and Justice, finally realized what was happening. Lucrezia was so busy wandering she hadn't performed her duties as the Goddess of Grain and the fruits had stopped growing. The world had been covered over by the harsh north wind and the frozen water carried with him. Wufei sent many Gods down to try and talk her into going back to her job, but she told them that until she had her daughter back, she wouldn't let a single blade of grass grow. At last, Wufei finally realized what he must do.

  
  


*****

  
  


Duo reclined in his throne, black cloak draped off over him. He stared at the God standing in front of him. "You want me to give up my Hilde?"he asked, amazed.

  
  


"That was the order I was given." Heero, messenger of the Gods, replied. "My mission was to bring back Hilde, and I don't fail my missions."

  
  


"Ahh.... Heero? You're a _God_, of _course _you can't fail your missions!" he rolled his eyes, telling Heero what an idiot he was.

  
  


Stalking off, Heero threatened Duo, telling him he would be back to take Hilde away, wether he wanted her to leave or not.

  
  


Deascythe, Hell, and Custom leapt up unto Duo's lap, panting lightly. As Duo patted their main head (Hell), they suggested something to him. "Duo, anyone who has eaten or drunk anything in the Underworld can not leave here. Why not make the girl eat something?"

  
  


"That'd be tricking her!" Duo exclaimed, shocked by their suggestion. "I care very much about Hilde, and I won't trick her like that!" he didn't say how much he cared about her though, despite that fact that he knew his pet could tell.

  
  


"You don't want her to leave, do you?"

  
  


"No!"

  
  


Custom, Hell, and Deathscythe didn't say anything. They knew they'd proved their point. There was no other way. Heero wouldn't leave him alone until he took Hilde away.

  
  


"Duo! Wanna do something?" Hilde asked, coming into the throne room. "I was thinking we could go and see what's going on..."

  
  


"Actually Hilde..." Duo hated himself as he gestured for Hilde to sit down beside him on her own throne. 'Hilde, I'm sorry babe. I'm the God of Death, I loose everything I have, and I don't want to leave you.' he apologized to her mentally. "I'm kinda hungry. Would you mind passing me one of the pomegranates over there?" She handed him the fruit, and he peeled away the skin, leaving the seeds. Popping one in his own mouth, he held one out for Hilde. 

  
  


She smiled mischievously, taking it out of his fingers with her mouth. Seeing her eat right out of his hand, Duo felt like crap at having someone who could show such a sign of trust, only to be betrayed by the very way she showed trust. He apologized again, tears threatening to spill over his saddened blue eyes as she repeated the act.

  
  


After she had eaten four seeds, there was a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder as Heero appeared before them. His cold blue eyes locked on Hilde. "I've come to take you back home. Your mother is sick and worried about you. The world she loved has turned to a world of ice because of her pain over your loss."

  
  


Hilde stood up, hurrying towards Heero. 'My mother is sick? Gods! And that poor world of green has been turned to ice! But... oh, that poor little flower I befriended! She must have perished! This is all my fault! If only I han't fallen in love with Duo, I would have come up sooner!' She pulled on Heero's green robe. "I'll go with you, Heero! Take me to my mother, please!"

  
  


Duo stood up, his eyes now an angry shade of purple. He glared at Heero as best he could. "You can't take my Hilde away from me, Heeor Yuy."

  
  


"It's my mission, Duo."

  
  


Hilde stared at him. His cape and braid moved over the wind that his anger was causing. Could a God of Death really care about her that much? 'Oh Duo...'

  
  


"No, Heero. I mean you really can't. No one can leave the Underworld after they have eaten or drunk food from the Underworld. Hilde has eaten pomegranate seeds. She can't leave me side, now." Duo felt Hilde's eyes stare into his head, and her growing anger. When he turned to look at her though, all he saw was hurt and pain.

  
  


"Is this true?" Heeor asked Hilde, who nodded slowly. 

  
  


"Looks like you failed your mission, buddy." Duo told him triumphantly. 

  
  


"A failed mission means death, my card hasn't come up yet." Heero retorted. He quickly disappeared, his words trailing behind him. "I'll be back."

  
  


Duo walked slowly towards Hilde, his arms outstretched apologetically. "Hilde, I'm so sorry for having to trick you like that, I just didn't..." he was stopped as Hilde suddenly slapped his face. It was a hell of a lot harder than he thought she'd hit.

  
  


Tears sprayed from her eyes as she ran away. "Leave me alone..."

  
  


*****

  
  


Heero went straight to Wufei, telling the King of the Gods the dilemna Duo has set before them. Wufei couldn't come up with an answer, but his own mother, who was listening had the answer. 

  
  


Une, eldest of the Gods, told Wufei what to do. "The best thing to do in a situation such as this is to compromise. Hilde ate four seeds. There are twelve months and twelve seeds in a pomegranate, therefore let Hilde spent four months of the year with Duo. One month for every seed she ate. Let the rest be spent with her mother."

  
  


*****

  
  


"Only four months?" Duo exclaimed. "That's not enough time with my Hilde!"

  
  


"She wouldn't even be yours if you hadn't tricked her, Duo." Heero pointed out in his always sounding angry tone. "Besides, think of how unhappy she'd be if you kept her locked away down here. She's the daughter of an Earth Goddess, she could never be happy within being some part of the Earth."

  
  


Duo frowned unhappily. "She's not even happy down here with me now, Heero. I knew I shouldn't have listened to that dumb dog!" he looked up at Heero, his expression softened greatly. Four months was better than nothing, and he could always start becoming less anti-social with the other Gods and venture out a bit more. Just because he was the God of Death it didn't mean he had no feelings, something Hilde had immediately understood. "But I want to be the one who tells her."

  
  


Heero nodded, vanishing again. "Mission complete."

  
  


*****

  
  


"Oh, DUO!" Hilde glomped Duo around the neck, crying tears of joy. 

  
  


Duo blushed, feeling his temperature rise several degrees. He nervously put his hands on Hilde's hips. "Yeah, I thought you'd be happy. Listen Hilde, I really, really _am_ sorry for lying to you." 

  
  


"I know, Duo. You don't have to apologize to you." Duo felt himself grow saddened by her words. She had forgiven him!

  
  


Growing bolder (and sadder) he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He breathed in the scent of her deeply. His own personal little flower. "I won't be able to hold you for another eight months, Hilde." 

  
  


She picked pieces of hair out of his braid, feeling how soft they were. She pressed herself against him tightly. "I know, Duo..."

  
  


"When you come back, I want you to become my Queen... To some people it will be impossible, considering I'm the God of Death, but I love you, Hilde."

  
  


Tears streamed down her face as she started crying harder. He could feel her sobs shake her body. "I love you too, Duo... The eight months will go by quickly, you'll see!" she raised her head from off his shoulder she kissed him hard on the lips, trailing out of his grasp. "I'll be yours again when the leaves change..."

  
  


****The End


	3. Wufei and Sally

As asked for, here's a Wufei and Sally. I've taken more liberties with the last two myths. This is a short myth when I first read it though, so I'll probably write another 5xS later, one more Sally. Pygmalion and Galatea is actually a Ronam myth, for the record. And I will trey and work in Hercules and the Trojan War later. ^_^

Um... just 2 things: Yes, Pygmalion kissing his statue IS in the original, and so if you don't like it: skip it. 

Two: As an early warning: The next fic will be yaoi. Trowa and Quatre because they are the only two gay guys I believe in. (Sorry anybody who likes 1x2 -if you do, why are you reading my stories? There are no 1x2, only 2xH? ^_^ -I think that Duo and Hilde are a much cuter couple, although, too be fair, I can see Duo being bi.) 

Now that I feel like an ass, let's cut to the myth.... 

And be happy, Angel of Death, I re-edited, just for you... and to save myself from being hit over the head with my own mallet.

  
  


******

  
  


Wufei sat in the bar, sipping his fruit wine, with his friends as they flirted with the serving girls. He was a sculpture, the best there was. And his friends annoyed him greatly. As did the women. Wufei was the world's biggest woman-hater.

  
  


"Hey, Wufei!" one of them called now, his face red with drunkenness. "You like to sculpt, so why not sculpt this fine creature of a female?" he asked, gesturing to the extremely skinny and small girl sitting in his lap. 

  
  


Eyeing her, he turned back to his drink. "She's too weak, and is not befitting of someone of my talent."

  
  


"Then," another one cried. "Is it someone strong you want, like my woman?" he pointed to the woman he was with, a barge-like female. 

  
  


"A woman must be graceful. Strong she may be, but grace is something she lacks."

  
  


Both of his friends huffed up. "Well then, Master Chang Wufei, why not sculpt the perfect woman? Show us this woman who is graceful and strong at the same time." they challenged him.

  
  


"...Maybe I will..."

  
  


*****

  
  


Wufei became consumed with sculpting the perfect woman. He spent every waking moment working away on a large block of white stone. Slowly but surely, he worked it into a graceful figure: well-muscled, slender, and tall. Wufei gave it features he had only seen in his dreams: perfect posture, slender figure, shoulders slightly broad for a woman, a strong nose... 

  
  


Soon, people came to look at it from afar. Under Wufei's God-gifted hands, the sculpture had become so realistic, people poked it to make sure it was false. The skin looked peachy instead of marble white, the hair seemed to shine, her eyes looked to blink at any moment. 

  
  


"I say Wufei, you did an excellent job." One of Wufei's friends complemented. "If she was real, I'd have her in my house any day."

  
  


"My sculpture really is something, isn't it?" Wufei asked, the emotion in his voice shocking his friend. "I've even given her a name. Her name is Sally."

  
  


"Can this be possible?" He asked, pulling Wufei's ponytail. "Wufei is infatuated with a woman! Too bad Wufei, she's only a statue." Wufei's friend left, leaving him alone, staring at the statue.

  
  


'Maybe...." he thought to himself. 'Maybe she could be real...'

  
  


When the people had all left his shop, Wufei nervously stepped up to the statue he'd named Sally. He reached out a hand, running it along the marble. How soft it had become! Sally's skin would be that soft. He ran a hand down her hair. If Sally were real, his fingers would be sinking into luxurious hair. Her eyes had a blue tinge to them, and Wufei knew that if she were real, her eyes would be the colour of the ocean as the sun hit it on a summer day. If Sally were real.... he tilted up his face, his warm lips brushing her stony cold ones in a shy kiss. 

  
  


If Sally were real, then she would kiss him back.

  
  


*****

  
  


His infatuation became more than just a curious kiss. Soon, his friends wouldn't even come near him. Wufei bought rich silks, draping them over the arms of his loved statue, seeing which colours would look best on her. He bought her jewellery, a necklace for her long throat, a bracelet for her feminine wrist, a tiara for her head. Wufei played dress up with her, just as a yong girl would with a doll. He even dragged off to her own bed at night so that she could sleep. Wufei carefully tucked her in, making sure she wouldn't be too hot or too cold.

  
  


Wufei believed that by talking to her, dressing her up, by treating Sally like a person she would become real. That one day his lips would kiss and she would kiss back. But it never happened.

  
  


Desperation soon set in. Wufei felt that he'd tears his black hair out if something didn't happen. His heart longed for Sally. He loved her, and she was not even real. There was only one person who could help. And, just be large, sheer coincidence, her festival was coming right up. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Relena, Goddess of Love and Beauty, laughed herself hoarse as she spied on the pathetic little sculpturer. "This guy needs a hobby... no, wait, that's what got him into this in the first place!" she broke out laughing again. "I find him so amusing... it's probably wrong for me to toy with him like this, but still! Poor little human. He believes so much in being strong, and he can't even let his wish come true. Wufei wishes so strongly for Sally to become real... I wonder though...."

  
  


*****

  
  


Bending down in front of the firey altar, Wufei closed his eyes. 'Oh, dear Goddess Relena,' he prayed. 'I have no offering, for I have nothing to offer you. I am but a sculptor: no white oxen with gilded horns to offer up to you. I only have a prayer. Please, oh please, let me find a woman that is equal to my Sally.'

  
  


Relena, unseen to Wufei, was standing behind the altar fire looking down on the obsessed man. She turned over to her brother, Zechs, the God of Love. "What do you think?"

  
  


Zechs blinked slowly. "You, sister, are the Goddess of Love and Beauty. Though love can be a beautiful thing, it can also be extremely cruel. I have known other men who have prayed such as this one is now, and you have turned your back on them, only to laugh at them as they live their life full of pain. Tell me, why does this man amuse you so much?" he too, was also invisible to Wufei's mortal eyes. (That is, if he had looked up and opened his eyes, Zechs and Relena would be invisible.)

  
  


"I'm not sure." Relena looked back on the pony-tailed man. Raising her hand, the fire leapt up three times, startling the praying man. He quickly scrambled away, knowing his prayer had been answered.

  
  


*****

  
  


When Wufei got home, he ran straight to his master piece. Staring at it, he felt his knees grow weak. Wufei had to lean on the doorframe for support from falling.

  
  


Sally was still a statue.

  
  


He managed to walk over to her, his feet shuffling across the floor. She was so beautiful... He had been sure she would have become real... Gingerly, he reached out and caressed her cheek as he had dozens of times before. Something like an electrical shock zipped through his hand, and Wufei pulled it away. His black eyes widened, and he looked between his hand and his statue. She had felt warm! 

  
  


But Sally was still stone. How could she have felt warm? He slowly reached out and wrapped a hand around Sally's wrist. It felt warm, and beneath his fingers he could feel a steady pulse. Sliding his hand up her arm, Wufei watched the rock carefully. Where ever he touched, the stone melted away to reveal flesh, glowing gloriously alive. 'My... my prayer was answered! But...' He cocked his head, staring up at his creation. How was he supposed to get completely alive? She only had a pulse of that silky hair he'd imagined if he touched her on her wrist or her hair. 'I wonder...'

  
  


Reaching out, he wrapped his arms around Sally. Instantly, he felt not rock beneath his hand, but soft clothing and warm skin underneath. Running is hand up and down her back, he found he could feel every single tiny vertebrae. Praying that he had the right idea. Wufei bent his lips to the statue's, kissing her in a long and slow kiss. 

  
  


Her lips were soft against his, and he felt his heart leap, just before warm, slender, and feminine hands wrapped themselves around his waist. Sally pulled him close, and deepened their kiss. Her first action would be taking control! She mentally laughed, feeling the power she held over the person who created her.

  
  


Sally pushed Wufei away. Her blue eyes twinkled and she flipped a braid of very dark blonde hair over her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow as she saw that Wufei had an almost maidenly blush spreading across his cheeks. Sally watched him smile, her own leaping as much as his. How long as she stood there, not able to move at all or kiss back when he kissed her? How long as she wanted this? But... now that she could speak, what was she to do?

  
  


Trying out her new voice, Sally poked Wufei in the ribs. She smiled up at him, the whole half an inch between them. "So, Wufei, now who's the weak one, hm?"

  
  


Wufei just smiled back in response and laughed. He literally swept Sally off her feet. 'This is a woman!' he thought to himself, unable to stop smiling proudly and idiotically. 'Strong, sexy, gorgeous, intelligent...' Carrying Sally off the pedestal, he spoke out loud. "Shall we see, woman?"

  
  


Grumpily, she frowned, poking him again. Her nail was quite sharp. "The name is Sally. You named me, remember?"

  
  


"I remember.... Sally." she smiled up at Wufei proudly, seeing how whipped she already at him. "That said.... wanna get married?" her smile vanished.

  
  


"You've got some nerve, sculpting boy."

  
  


"Boy? BOY? I am a MAN, woman!" he yelled at her.

  
  


Placing a calm hand over his mouth, Sally shut up. She looked at him sternly, her blue eyes narrowing. "Wufei?"

  
  


"Um... yes ma'am?"

  
  


"Shut up." Sally commanded him. Wufei immediately did so and was rewarded with a passionate kiss from Sally. Holding her tightly, Wufei smiled to himself, kissing her back. Maybe being weak wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Trowa and Quatre

****

Okay guess. First of all, Orpheus and Eurydice is a Greek tale, and the Greeks promoted homosexuality. So, a situation like this could have happened. Well, more than likely not marriage, but dating did happen. Even if you don't like 3x4, please read just because it's a cultural thing. Expand your mine.

Now, I wanna do a LUx13. Anybody want one of those? Only thing is, I don't know what myth to them. In your review (Should you be a nice, kind person who actually reviews) please make suggestion. Just, no Argonauts, because I already know what to do that with. BTW, if you wanna see, say, another 6x9 or 5xS, just gimme your suggestion, kay? Lov ya! ^_^ 

  
  


*****

  
  


The earliest musicians were the Gods. After that, there came mortals who equalled the Gods in this skill. One of the greatest of these musicians was Trowa. Trowa was the son of one of Muses and a Thracian King. His music was so heartfelt, only the Gods could compete with it, and everyone was influenced by it. It was said that even the rocks on the shores of the rivers danced when he played upon his instrument.

  
  


No one was ever clear how he first met the man he married. Rumours it was an arranged marriage between the House of Thrace and the Winner household. However, there were other theories...

  
  


Trowa sat playing his panpipe in the quiet of the forest. He very much enjoyed relaxing in the woods of Thrace. They were always so peaceful, and he relished the power that he had over the animals that lived in the forests: they always quieted whenever he played upon his pan pipe. After a moment, they would join in with him, singing in perfect harmony.

  
  


Even though he was almost constantly being asked to play for members of his father's court, Trowa loved playing instruments and was never one to say no. But when it was just him and the birds, there weren't any requests, or interruptions... Except this once.

  
  


"Hi! So, we meet again!" Trowa heard footsteps behind him on the soft ground approaching quickly. He turned around to see a very good looking young boy: he had blond hair that shone like the sun, large bluey eyes that glowed warmly, and was short and quite skinny. He looked like a sprite or something that had just emerged from nowhere, but Trowa knew that wasn't true. 

  
  


Quatre. Quatre Rabarba Winner, Prince of some other Grecian city state, Trowa couldn't remember which one. He'd arrived that morning with his father who had come to arrange some sort of treaty between the two towns. Trowa stood up, and bowed. "Prince Quatre..."

  
  


Smiling amusedly, Quatre gave a bow that was more like a curtsy back to Trowa. "Prince Trowa." seeing that Trowa was being formal, Quatre sat down on a rock close to where Trowa had earlier been sitting. "I've heard you play before, but not outside in the woods like this. At meal time, your song was slow and sad, but now, it's happy. It almost makes me wonder what you really feel." the taller boy remained silent. Quatre searched for something else to say. "Do you have another musical instrument?"

  
  


Trowa raised an eyebrow at Quatre. "Why? Do you have something against a pan pipe?" he asked.

  
  


"No." Quatre blushed deeply, looking down at the grass below his sandalled feet. "See, I play too. It's... my secret... I don't think I'm as good as you though. My father believes that I should be taking philosophy instead of music, so I try to play whatever I can, when I can."

  
  


"So, you can play anything?"

  
  


"Pretty much."

  
  


Believing the blond, Trowa reached into his shoulder bag and pulled out a lyre. He handed it over to Quatre, whose face exploded into happiness. Quatre thanked the Thracian profusely and started to tune the lyre with what seemed to Trowa the ears of an experienced musician. Once he was sure the lyre was tuned properly, Quatre began to play. His long fingers plucking at the strings gently. 

  
  


Trowa's eyes widened in astonishment. Quatre was as good as him, and he was the son of a goddess! Instead of getting jealous, Trowa smiled as he picked up his pipe. 'Imagine... Imagine what we could accomplish together... oh, Quatre...' the name went out like a prayer as Trowa also began playing. 

  
  


After their duet was over, Quatre had to excuse himself, saying he had to get back soon. Trowa also packed up his belongings. He too had to get back home, because his father had said he needed to be present at some arrangement between Thrace and the Winner household. Trowa wondered if Quatre had to go back for that same reason.

  
  


Sitting in the conference room, Trowa's father, Manager, looked at Mr. Winner. "Trowa, Quatre... your father and I have been discussing this since Mr. Winner discovered Quatre's talent with music."

  
  


Quatre and Trowa caught each other's eye. Neither of them knew what their fathers were talking about. 

  
  


Mr. Winner continued. "Quatre, I may want you to become a philosopher instead of a musician, however I do want you to enjoy your talent. King Manager and I both agree that an arrangement between our two houses would be most fruitful."

  
  


The two young boys looked at each other again, still very confused. This time. Trowa's father caught the look and explained. "My boy... we made an _arrangement_ for you two..." he said, stressing the word. 

  
  


Blushing Quatre looked between his father and Trowa. "You.. You mean Trowa and I are c... court... court..."

  
  


"Courting?" Trowa asked, his voice sounding very high at the thought of dating Quatre. Glancing at the red faced blonde, his shocked face slowly turned into a smile. It didn't sound all that bad actually.... Trowa quickly excused himself as he hurried to get a hanky for his bleeding nose.

  
  


Arranged or not, Trowa and Quatre loved each other very much. The castle was always filled with beautiful music after they started courting. When they announced their marriage, Thrace grew even happier.

  
  


However, after the wedding, a tragedy befell Quatre. He was walking in the field one day when he was bit by a viper. Quatre did not survive, and once again no music save Trowa's pipe could be heard from the palace... the little times he actually managed to pick it up and play it.

  
  


"I'm going to go crazy if I don't do something." Trowa told himself, clutching tightly at the pipe. All he could play now seemed to be slow, sad songs. The pain he felt for his lost lover was overwhelming. Throwing a cloak over his shoulders, he ran from the castle. "I'll go and see Duo, God of Death. Maybe, maybe I can move his and Hilde's hearts, and persuade them to let me have my Quatre back."

  
  


Once he had managed to reach the Underworld, Trowa began to play his pipe. At it's sound, the Underworld seemed to stop. Deathscythe, Hell, and Custom, the three-headed Gundam that guarded the Underworld relaxed his guard, the people of Hell found peace for a moment, and the Furies who bleed from their eyes found them selves crying real tears. 

  
  


Trowa walked all the way up to the castle where Duo and Hilde, God and Goddess of the Underworld lived. He played his pipe better than he had ever had, and at the end of the song, Hilde was crying freely and Duo was trying to hid his tears behind his cape, sniffling out how he was the God of Death and shouldn't cry... But all Hilde had to do was place a hand on his and Duo started crying as well.

  
  


Duo consented to letting Quatre leaving, providing Trowa didn't turn around to see if he was there or not, until they were both outside. Accepting this, Trowa left the Underworld, walking out the same way he had come in. Not a smell or sound could he detect to make sure Quatre was behind, so Trowa just swallowed his worries and proceeded onwards believing that Duo would not lie. 

  
  


"I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie." he had told Trowa.

  
  


Stepping joyfully into the daylight, Trowa turned around, but saw that Quatre was still in the shadows of the sunlight, only a step or two away from the same light Trowa was standing under. He tried to grasp Quatre's ghostly image, but Quatre only whispered "Farewell!" and disappeared into the shadows of the Underworld once again.

  
  


He was not allowed entering the Underworld again, until the day he died. Trowa was forced to live on the Earth alone. Looking down at his pipe, Trowa turned from the mouth of the cave that lead to the land of the dead. "I will keep on living..." He vowed. "...and be the kind musician Qautre would want me to be."

  
  



	5. Lady Une and Trieze

  
  
  
  


Lady Une was a Wood-nymph, a Hamadryad. Her passion was the cultivated countryside, and in her hand she held a pruning knife that came with her everywhere. With her weapon, she would go all over the place, pruning and nursing trees, shrubs, and bushes. She would talk to the plants, make sure they always had running water by them, for they were her children, and deserved to be always happy.

  
  


Because of her obsession for plants, Lady Une was not a pawn of Relena, Goddess of Love. In fact, she hated all men, and would not led any enter her garden. Many a God or Faun would have given all they could to court her, but none did. No one would have given the most, but a demy-God name Trieze Koushrenada.

  
  


"Get out of my garden!" Une shouted, waving her pruning shears as she ran towards them. Her brown eyes were dangerously angry, and the hopeful trespassers quickly ran back out the large gate. She stoped, seeing them gone, and put a hand upon her hip as she smiled crookedly. "Don't come in my garden again..." she told the disappeared morals. Une pushed the glasses up to their proper resting place as she walked back to her beloved plants.

  
  


Outside the gates, the two ex-trespassers whispered amongst themselves. "That woman was a total Persian!" (K, side not, this is a Roman myth, but this is the closest thing I could come up with for an insult because the Ancient Greeks had a thing against the Persians.)

  
  


"She's not really all that bad.,.." the second man said. "It's just... it;s like she has split personalities or something!"

  
  


Trieze, of course, was not allowed in Une's garden, so instead the clever demy-God would use his abilities to change his appearance: a gardener, a reaper, a fisherman, a farmer. With this, he was able to get close to Lady Une, the closest he could.

  
  


One day, Trieze decided to put an end on the gap between them. He disguised himself as an old lady with greying hair, a staff, and brown shawl. Sitting beside Une, he admired the vines she had raised. Being this close to her, he could not help but reach out and touch her, laying a gentle old, womanly hand on her back. "They do you credited, my dear."

  
  


Being able to touch her only went on to fuel his desire to be closer to Lady Une. Leaning over, he kissed Une with a kiss that was far from being the peck on the cheek women exchange with each other. Lady Une glasses fell down her nose as she began to blush as vibrantly as the red roses further along in her garden.

  
  


Relaxing under the trees, Trieze eyed the grapes and the elm that the vine had wound it's way around. "Do you see those two?" he asked her. "They look beautiful together, don't they? But, if the elm stood alone, it would give us nothing but useless leaves. If the vine stood alone, it would lie useless on the ground. Such partnerships are essential to life."

  
  


"My dear Lady Une, will you not take a lesson from the elm and the vine?" he asked her. "Will you not settle down yourself in such a partnership? After all, Helen of Troy, and Penelope, the wife of Odysseus had less suitors than you, and they settled down, opening themselves up to love."

  
  


"Let me advise you, my dear Lady Une... And please, do take my advice. There is one person who loves you more than all the others, his name is Trieze Koushrenada. I believe that you should choose him, and dismiss all your other suitors."

  
  


"After all, he'd be the best choice for you. Trieze is a demi-God of these very mountains you live in. Nor is he like any of those other fickle men, who's hearts desires change every time they see a new pretty face- he loves you and only you. Not only that, but he's young, good-looking, and he's able to take any form he pleases. Trieze can make himself into whatever you command. He loves the same things you do, like gardening, and he al; but worships the ground your apples fall on."

  
  


"Ever since he met you..." his voice became softer, almost a sigh, as he continued speaking. "Trieze has cared nothing for these things. Trees, the soil, fruits... he has had a heart only or you. Take pity on him, Lady Une. Now, let me tell you a story..."

  
  


Trieze proceeded to tell Une about how Relena punished those who opposed her and her brother Zechs' arrows of love. He told tale after tale to prove his point. As he neared the end of the last story, the guise of the old woman melted away, revealing the true form of Trieze Koushrenada. Brown-blonde hair, clear grey eyes (they're grey, right?).....

Lady Une was over come with emotion as she saw the form of the man who cared so much for her. Her glasses fell off, as she hugged him back, his arms open for her. For the first time in her life, Lady Une felt for a man, and her heart was overflowing with that feeling: love. "Oh Mr. Trieze!" she whispered, as his hand ran through her long brown hair.

  
  


"Please, Lady Une, call me Trieze...."

  
  


"Then I shall simply be Une...."

  
  


******

  
  


I know it's short, so I'll get another one out soon, I promise. Thanks to Lara_Winner for proposing!! ^_^


	6. Prince Heero

An Egyptian Heero and Relena fic.

Just cause I could. 

*****

  
  
  
  


There was once a King, who was very upset because no son had been born to him.He prayed to the gods that he should have one, and they consented. Upon the birth of son, the Prophet known as Dr. J. came to decide his destiny. He said: "Heero shall either day by a dog, a crocodile, or a snake." Those who heard this told the King, who grew very worried. 

  
  


Because of what he had heard, the King decided to build a house in the mountains: richly furnished so the that Prince, Heero, would be happy and would not wander from his home. One day, the teenage boy climbed up upon his roof, and saw a man walking with a strange four legged creature beside him. Heero asked his servants what it was, and told him it was called a dog. Heero wrote a letter to his father, saying that he wanted one. The king was very worried that if he didn't give Heero the dog, then Heero might run away and encounter danger. So the King gave Heero a cute little puppy. 

  
  


Time went on, and Heero found out about Dr. J's prophecy. He once again wrote to his father, saying: "Why am I being kept a prisoner? Even thought I have three ill-fated fates, let me follow my desire. Let God's will be fulfilled."

  
  


Although he was saddened by the decision, the father consented. He gave Heero weapons, food, and money, and sent his son off on his own. Heero set his eyes towards the north, and with his beloved dog Zero, he started onwards, his whims choosing his path to be taken.

  
  


Soon, he came the Kingdom known as Sanc. The ruler of this kingdom had only one daughter. She lived in an enormously large house, so large that nobody could get to her. To the people who wished to marry the young princess, Relena, he said: 'You must climb and reach my daughter's window, the highest window on the house."

  
  


The King of the Sanc country took the prince of the L1 colony into his house, and treated him as a young prince should be treated. When Heero was asked about his past life, he lied and said to the King: "I come from L1. I am the son of an officer in that land. My mother is dead and my father has taken a new wife, who has grown to hate me. I have fled from her presence, and am an outcast." 

  
  


One day, Heero asked the youths that were busy trying to climb Relena's house, what they were doing. They told him, and Heero thought back to his first day approaching the castle, when he saw a face looking down at him from that window. Heero balled his fist and approached the building.

  
  


Slowly but surely, he climbed the window, and after he had pulled himself over the windowsill, the princess Relena caught him and kissed him. She held Heero in her room, and sent word to her father that a youth had made it up her wall. However, the King grew mad when he heard which boy had made it. He did not want the fugitive from Egypt to be his son-in-law. The King threatened to sent the prince back from where he'd come from.

  
  


A kindly messenger named Noin, who served the princess, told her what the King had said, and Relena would not be swayed. She would have Heero for a husband. "I swear by God that Heero will not be taken from me! If he is, I will neither eat nor drink and within that hour, I shall die!"

  
  


(AN: This is almost exactly like what the princess said, and sadly enough, it really *does* sound like something she would say. Am I right? C'mon!)

  
  


The King found out about her vow, and sent someone to kill the youth. Once again, Noin interfered and Relena found out about her father's plot. "If he is slain, I swear that I will be dead by the setting of the sun! If I am parted from him, I will live no longer!"

  
  


Again the King found out about it. This time, he sent word for them to both be brought before them. The King embraced Heero, and once again asked him who he was. Heero gave the same answer as before.

  
  


So the King let Heero and Relena get married, and they lived verily happy. Soon, Heero told Relena of his fate. She grew very worried by this, and told Heero that she would get the dog killed, but Heero answered that it would not be Zero that killed him because he had raised it since it was a puppy.

  
  


Heero soon grew restless, and decided to go on exploring the world. Relena was too worried to let him go alone, and followed him. The settled in a town further north.

  
  


Heero was lying on his couch one evening, when his wife snuck in at placed a bowl of milk beside him. From out of a whole in the wall came a snake, but instead of biting the sleeping prince, it travelled to the bowl of milk Relena, who was sitting watchfully and unsleeping beside Heero, had left out. The snake ate until it could not move, and this was when Relena pulled out her dagger and killed it. She handed it to Heero, who had awakened the snake, and told him: "You see? God has sent one of the fates to kill you, surely he will send the other two!" 

  
  


(AN: Okay... Relena killing a snake... not so Relena-ish. But for Heero? Meh. Maybe.)

  
  


One day after this the youth walked abroad in his fields, his dog following him. His dog chased after the wild game, and Heero followed after Zero, who plunged into the river. The young prince also went into the river. Out came the crocodile, Oz, who said to the youth, "Behold, I am thy doom, following after thee...

  
  


~~~The End

  
  


There is more to the story, but it can't be deciphered because it's too decayed and mangled to be read. If you don't believe me, go to: [http://www.egyptianmyths.com/enter.htm][1] and check it out yourself. So what happened to Heero? That's up to you guys.

   [1]: http://www.egyptianmyths.com/enter.htm



	7. Trowa's Pipe

This made me think of Trowa. 

The story of Pan and Syrinx.

I promise you I will get another 2xH up soon, as soon as I find a myth that suits at least one of their characters.

~~~~

  
  


Trowa was the God of Music. Half-satyr. Though he was a good, he spent most of his time in the fields. This was where he first saw his glimpse of Midii Une. 

  
  


She was a follower of the Goddess of Hunting, and one of the Virgin Goddesses, Lady Une. Because of this, she would have nothing to do with the followers who pursued her, she was so devoted to Lady Une. Some said that you would have thought she was Lady Une, except that the hunting bow was made of horn, and not of silver.

  
  


One day, Trowa decided to tell Midii just how much she looked like the Goddess. He quietly approached her, but she still heard him coming and whirled around, her bow tightly drawn and pointing between his eyes. Trowa outstretched his arms in peace. "Midii Une I just wanted to say how ni-" 

  
  


Trowa was instantly cut off as Midii Une took off into the woods. She was scared that Trowa was getting to close, and no man, God or not, could get close to her. Behind her, she could hear Pan giving chase. Midii quickly reached the spring, and only had enough time to murmur a small prayer before jumping in. "Please, my friend the water nymphs, help me."

  
  


The water rippled in response.

  
  


Trowa emerged from the forest, and grabbed on to what he had been sure was Midii, but when he opened his eyes and looked, he held nothing but some odd looking water reeds. He sighed heavily, wishing she hadn't run away. His breath moved the reeds, and lovely sounds filled the air. Trowa looked at the inquisitively. 

  
  


He was immediately charmed by the reeds. "Midii, although you ran away from me, now I will keep you beside me." He plucked some of the reeds from the water and placed them in neat little row, making sure they were all different sides. He fastened them together and held his pipe up. The Syrinx. Midii. 

  
  


~~~End


	8. The Greatest Thief

(AN: Sorry this has taken me so long to do this, but.... *shrugs and cringes* It's all been a big hectic mess, and I wanted to finish my Esca fic before I started working on these again. I also know that some people wanted me to write some myths of Egyptian origin. What, you didn't think I'd desert you, did you?! ^_^ Well, I found a wonderful site where I found something that's perfect for a 2xHS fic, but the next time I went back there, the site had been disabled! So, I'm going to try and do this from my memory....)

  
  


Heero the Warrior was the richest and most powerful all of the Pharaohs of Egypt. He ruled for many years, and Egypt grew prosperous under his reign thanks to the trading treaties he had created. Heero also stopped invasions from neighbouring countries, keeping peace in the land. But he was soon worried that someone would steal his precious treasures, so he called for his Master Builder, Trowa.

  
  


"Build me a mighty treasure room, Trowa." Heero commanded him. "Make the floor of solid rock, the walls so thick no one can pick through it, and make it in the shape of a pyramid, so that they cannot come down from the roof. I want to die knowing my treasures will be safe for all eternity." 

  
  


Trowa bowed low, and nodded. "Yes, my Pharaoh." 

  
  


So Trowa began construction of the Pyramid. It took him several years, but he was able to make it just as Heero wanted. Once the walls were closed, no one but the Pharaoh could get in. However, the sly but quiet architect was sure to build in a secret entrance. You could never tell when one needed to get in or out and needed a back door exit. 

  
  


Heero loved his new temple, and was quite pleased with his Builder's job. The day after it was completed, the treasures Heero had collected were put in the Pyramid. "Thank you, Trowa, for your wonderful job." Heero told the bowing man. "However, I doubt I will be needing your services again." He pulled out his gun, and in a second there was a body to be buried. (AN: Yes, I know this IS supposed to be ancient Egypt... but Heero can't loose his gun!)

  
  


Trowa's family was very angry when they found out that he had been shot. His youngest, Duo, was cursing the Pharaoh and vowing revenge. His eldest, Quatre, was bawling his eyes out, and his wife said nothing but repeated: That s the way it is done. 

  
  


"Well, it shouldn't be anymore!" Duo shouted one day, soon after the killing. He grabbed Quatre by his shoulders. "Quatre man, listen to me! Do you remember what Dad said about the Pyramid? He built in a secret entrance! If we got two minutes in there alone, we could make ourselves rich and piss off the Pharoah pretty damn bad. What do you say?" 

  
  


"I say we do it, Duo!" Quatre agreed, giving his younger brother a determined nod. 

  
  


Later that evening, the two stole away and raided the King's tombs. 

  
  


The next day, Pharaoh Heero was awakened in a nasty mood. "What do you mean it was robbed?" he yelled at the Captain of his guards, Wufei. 

  
  


"I mean sir," Wufei repeated. "That someone broke into your pyramid. There is, however, no sign of forced entry.

  
  


Heero grabbed his gun from under his pillow. "And how do you know this? Did you break into my Pyramid as well?" He demanded. 

  
  


Wufei sighed and held up a large sign in slightly clumsily hand writing that said: FOOOOLED YOU!

  
  


"Damn it all!" Heero swore. The Captain of the Guards agreed. "A great injustice indeed. But I have a suggestion."

  
  


The guard's suggestion turned out to be a good one. He suggested digging a large pit and then covering it with a tarp. When the thief came again, he'd get stuck in the hole, then the next day they'd open the Pyramid up again and they would be able to find out who the thief was. 

  
  


Wufei's idea was carried out, and that night, the two brothers attacked the Pyramid. 

  
  


Quatre really didn't want to go, but the long haired boy convinced his elder blonde brother to go. At the secret door, Quatre clutched at his heart, feeling a brief stab of anxiety. "Duo.... This is not right..." he whispered.

  
  


Duo beamed, and shoved his brother through the door. "Of course it ain't right!" he answered cheerfully. "We're committing robbery!" The two continued to enter, until Quatre suddenly screamed and feel through the cloth into the hidden hole. "Quatre!" Duo screamed. He carefully leaned over the edge to look at his brother, who was coughing. 

  
  


"I'm okay." Quatre said in between coughs. He began to look around his prison. "But Duo," he complained. "There's no way out. I'll be caught, and then they'll know who did it and they'll also go after you and mother." 

  
  


"I'll think of something." Duo promised his brother. But alas, Duo had to break his promise, because he couldm't come up with a way to save his brother as dawn approached. 

  
  


"Give my your sword." Quatre commanded. Duo was shocked and took a step back. "Give me your sword, Duo." he repeated again, a bit slower this time. Unlike his brother, Quatre didn't carry a weapon around with him. Nobody attacked him because they knew that Duo would come after them, and this was the boy who went around calling himself Anubis, the God of Death. (AN: Okay, I know that Anubis is more God of the Dead then Death, so sue me! And for the next part, yes I know it makes no sense when you sit down and think about it, but this is -if I remember right- what it was supposed to happen.) 

  
  


Duo meekly handed his sword to his brother, who was busy explaining his plan. Quatre looked it over and handed it back. "Cut off my head." 

  
  


"No way, Quatre!!! I'm not going to kill my own brother!!" he shouted, voice echoing loudly in the chamber. 

  
  


"Listen to me Duo, it's the only way. After dawn, people will be here and they'll just kill me anyway. The death they'll give me won't be nearly as painless as having you behead me, okay? So this is a mercy killing. Plus, I need you to cut off my head so you can take it with you, that way they still won't know who's stealing stuff from the Pyramid, okay?" 

  
  


"That's disturbing, Quatre! I don't want to have to carry around your head with my everywhere!" Duo said. 

  
  


Quatre's blue eyes were large, and Duo could see the tears start to fall. "Please..." he begged. 

  
  


Swallowing hard, Duo swung the blade.

  
  


That dawn, Wufei and the other guards were sadly disappointed. All the trap contained was a beheaded body. Wufei looked away angrily. "Take it and bury it outside. I must go and report this to the Pharaoh."

  
  


Heero was very angry when Wufei told him what happened. He rubbed his chin, thinking very thoughtfully. 'This thief has outsmarted me twice. He must be very proud to have outsmarted me, the Pharaoh, a God, not once but twice.' 

  
  


Just at that moment, one of the Councillors came in, and began to tell Heero his daughter needed to be married off. Heero leaned back in throne, saying out loud: "Why not kill two birds with one stone?"

  
  


Later on the next day, Duo was wondering around town when he noticed a very long line up. Taping the last person in line, he politely asked what was going on. 

  
  


"Pharaoh Heero has agreed to let his daughter marry whoever confesses to the most awful and horrible thing he's done in his life." the man answered. 

Duo itched his nose thoughtfully, thinking to himself. 'I smell a trap...' he looked down the line to where the princess sat and his heart gave an flip flop. The princess was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She looked a little on the mal-nourished side, but there was an odd feeling of strength coming from her. Her hair was a darker shade of blue then the sky at midnight out in the desert, and the same went for her eyes. For an Egyptian woman, she wore little makeup, and her bangs were very ling, hanging over one eye in a manner Duo found very seductive. He couldn't let a girl like that slip out of his grasp. Desperately, he looked around, trying to think of an idea, when he spotted a graveyard.

  
  


Wufei hung back in the shadows, dressed like a normal person instead of a guard. He kept a careful eye on Hilde, Heero's daughter, waiting for her to call for help. Then, it was his cue to run forward and to arrest the thief. However, the line was kept on a steady pace, and Hilde did not make a single move. Wufei wondered if the thief was even going to bother to show himself.

  
  


While Duo had been getting everything ready, two more had gotten in line behind the nice man. The one in front was a tall girl with long hair. He pretty much ignored it until she began to leave Hilde.

  
  


Smiling sweetly, Hilde spoke, and Duo's hearing was good enough to be able to pick up their conversation. "Sorry, Dorothy, but stabbing the person you like isn't quite bad enough, thank you anyway." Hilde turned to motion for the next person to come forward, and she did a double take when she saw what he looked like. 

  
  


He had long bangs, and a braid that hung down past his butt. His eyes were as blue as her own, but a shade or two lighter. He was tall, dressed in black robes, and with a carefree smile plastered all over his face. He sauntered to the chair set before him, making his braid swing, and bowed to her before sitting, causing Hilde to blush a bit. 

  
  


"Hello there Babe...." he said, eyeing her greedily. She was pretty damn cute. 

  
  


"Babe? How dare you call the princess 'babe'!?" she said, her voice rising a bit with her anger. 

  
  


"I dare because I know I'm going to win your hand in marriage." Duo confessed, leaning forward. "Nobody can top me when it comes to being the best." 

  
  


She blushed a bit more. This man made her mind go places she knew it wasn't supposed to. "I'll need your hand." he offered it and she held it, a little bit cold. "So, what is your name, stranger?" 

  
  


"You can call me Shinigami." Duo told her, watching her eyes widen a bit at his name. "Now, do you want to know what I've done that so bad?" she nodded eagerly, and he leaned in a bit closer, lowering his voice. Their eyes met as he began his tale. "Working backwards, I desecrated an unburied grave, I killed my brother, and the other major bad thing I did was I stole from your father's Pyramid." 

  
  


Hilde's eyes widened even more. 'This cute guy is the guy my father wants?' she asked herself. She tightened her grip on his hand and opened her mouth to yell for Wufei's help, but instead she was grabbed by Duo at her shoulders, and practically dragged across the table. His lips pressed against hers in a breath that took all of her breath away, and made her want more. Shinigami winked at her, then darted away, leaving Hilde licking her lips. He tasted better then fruit juice. 

  
  


"Princess!" Wufei shouted, coming to her rescue. "Are you alright!? I don't understand! I thought you had the thief by the hand!" he looked down at her hand, and saw that she was still clutching the hand of a dead man, a forearm Duo had taken from the unburied grave. Even odder though, was the fact that Hilde didn't seem to be unnerved by it in the slightest. She looked at and blinked, very slowly, almost curiously. When Wufei asked why, she responded. 

  
  


"Because if he's the God of Death, then I'm the Goddess of Death." 

  
  


Heero talked to his daughter, and they did eventually figure out who "Shinigami" was. There weren't many people that had braids down past their bottoms and dressed all in black. The hardest part was to actually capture him though, but eventually Wufei and his guards succeeded. However, Duo was not put in jail like he thought he was going to be, but was instead brought to the throne room where both Heero and Hilde sat.

  
  


Bowing down on one knee, Duo listened to Heero, who said that he would be proud to have someone like Duo in his family. Duo had outsmarted him on several occasions, and Hilde had fallen desperately in love with him. Knowing all that made Duo feel very proud. Heero walked down from his throne, his arms outstretched (although he wasn't smiling). Embracing Duo, he welcomed the greatest thief that ever lived into his family. 

  
  


Hilde smiled over them both. 


End file.
